User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.0 - April 12, 2019
(4.0.0) For the terrain update on April 12, 2019 A week full of changes, but the biggest change comes in the form of the Region 2 closed beta. There is still time to submit an application and try to get into week 2 and 3 of the closed beta. To apply, head to https://forms.gle/C3eDPiCWdoeLiL5s5 Full Changelog: Class Changes: - Scout: Eagle Eye no longer triggers when holding a pickaxe - Cleric: Heavenly Boon should now work with "positive" potions that have downsides - Cleric: Celestial Blessing only triggers when standing on the ground now - Warrior: Weapon Mastery 2 now actually does +1.5 damage on swords instead of 1. The description claimed it did +1.5 - Warrior: Brute Force 2 now does 5 damage instead of 4. Once more the description claimed 5 - Warrior: Counter Strike Rework Level 1: Hitting a mob within 2s of successfully blocking an attack with a Shield deals 6 damage in an AoE cone 7 blocks in front of you (Cooldown: 8 seconds). Passive 15% chance to deal 6 damage to mobs in a 5 block radius whenever you take a melee hit, even when blocking Level 2: Damage is increased to 12 for the active and passive, and executing a riposte will also allow you to trigger counter strike Major New Features: - The mobs in Roguelike's Sunken Temple have been reworked(edited) - With the release of Roguelike, we had planned on doing some minor item buffs last week, but we got busy with R2 and forgot! Anyways, the adjustments are: Enhanced Uncommons: - Plunderer's Charm: 12% Attack Speed —> 15% Attack Speed - Exoskelehelm: gained Fire Protection II Overworld Rares - Mithril Cleaver: Unbreaking II --> Unbreaking III Casino Rares - Giant's Axe: Unbreaking II --> Unbreaking III Hall of Wind and Blood Rares - Ashfloe Chisel: Efficiency II --> Efficiency III - Phantom's Hood: lost Curse of Vanishing Fallen Menagerie Rares - The Ravager: 0.8 Attack Speed --> 1 Attack Speed Arcane Rivalry Rares - Searing Wrath: gained Mending Enhanced Rares - The Annihilator: 0.8 Attack Speed --> 1 Attack Speed Roguelike Rares - Imperial Boots: lost Projectile Protection II, 7% Speed, gained Blast Protection II, 0.15 Knockback Resistance - Elder Scales: Thorns IV --> Thorns VI, 1 Armor --> 2 Armor - Heatwave: lost 5% Speed, Unbreaking II, gained 0.2 Knockback Resistance and Mending Minor New Features: - Thank you for visiting the memorial in Farr. Those who were lost will be remembered a little more clearly now - Professor Walthan is on the hunt for some Ghastroot. If you find any, please bring it to him immediately - Reginn's shop is now back up and running. For all your slightly more fragmented roguelike key needs - Roguelike now gives each player a memory shard instead of having them be in the final chest Major Bug Fixes: - Sanctum's loot mechanism has been modified to hopefully be less buggy. Failing that, some debug commands were added to make fixing it easier - Added safety check so that doing Old Labs before talking with Sybil can no longer lock you out of a skill point - Kaul should no longer be able to target dead players. Minor Bug Fixes: - Stun particles will no longer linger after a stunned mob dies. - The "You have selected a class" fireworks have been returned to their unique colors - Old Labs message correctly spells "barricade" - The bonus step in the Fire Shrine will no longer break if amped - The monastery basement will not only now properly update Of Monks and Magic, but the function is 66% more efficient! - Crushing Depths sign corrected in the replica hall - The Opal should now be cleared when talking to Orson in Crown of Madness - A niche case where some people didn't get Dimitri's dialog when they couldn't do Scars of Magic but had done Words Upon Hushed Lips has been fixed - Stanson's typo has been corrected. He is smiling even harder now. Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs